SpiderMan 3
by hellscorpion
Summary: A new retelling of SpiderMan 3, all of your favorite characters are still there.


Spider-Man 3

Disclaimer: I don't own spidey or his movie series. This is a different version of Spider-Man 3.

Peter's voice:"Hi everyone! Remember me? Your friendly neighborhood.. Aw you know! The city is safe and sound. I guess I've had something to do with that. And I still get to school. Top of my class. All that's missing is my friend Harry Osborn, I wish I could explain to him how his father died..Would you believe it? I finally got the girl of my dreams! Mary Jane Watson."

Peter was in the front row for Mary Jane's performance, and he was dazzled. Above Harry watched Mary Jane as well until he saw Peter, Peter didn't see him though. Harry face blank to avoid any attention. After the show Harry somewhat rushed out, Peter bumped into him. "Harry? Harry! Wait!", and Harry turned. "Harry I need to explain some things." "Tell it to my father", her replied coldly, "raise him from the dead." he enter the limo and it drove off.

Flint Marko (sorry if I get the name wrong, I confuse him with Juggernaut sometimes) ran through the streets, trying avoid the police car behind him. Although He had fairly unremarkable features, the orange prison jumpsuit was a dead giveaway. He jumped and grabbed a fire-escape ladder, heart and lungs pounding, as he pulled him self up. He opened a window and stealthily climbed inside, to see his daughter, Penny, he pulled 4 envelops out of his jumpsuit, each marked 'return to sender' and were addressed to her. He kissed on the fore head and went to get some clothes. A green-and-black striped t-shirt and brown pants, he was tearing some bread, when the kitchen light snapped on and his wife Emma stood before him. "You can't hide here, Flint." she said coldly, his reply was, "I just want to see my daughter." "Stay away from her. You've stolen and possibly killed a man?" Flint lost his cool, "It wasn't like that!" regaining his calm, "I had good reason for what I did. That's the truth." "You and the truth sitting in prison getting three square meals a day." He turned and saw his daughter was awake, he went and kneeled next her, "I miss you daddy." "I miss you, too." she handed him a locket, he went to a window and crawled out saying to both of them at the sound of a siren, "I'm not a bad person. I just had bad luck."

Peter and M.J. were in web hammock Peter had strung up, watching a meteor shower. "I'd like to stay stage for the rest of my life with you in the front row." she said, "I'll be there." Peter replied. They started a passionate kiss, "mmh..Strawberries." Peter said in his head. Neither of them noticed a meteor landing in the woods. Part of the rock opened, a black, living goo-like creature stretched, like it was the 'anti-flubber'. It crawled onto Peter's shoe, but it was so light he didn't notice.

The original Green Goblin mask lay on a table next to a dissected version of it, which lay next to a new mask. Harry's Green Goblin II or 'New Goblin' mask. Harry walked out of the strength enhancement chamber, the green gas ventilating out.

Aunt May opened the door to see Peter. "I'm going to ask Mary Jane to marry me!" "Oh Peter!"

Peter walked out, Aunt May had given him her ring. The one Ben Parker had given her, when he had asked her to marry him. Suddenly Peter's spider-sense went crazy as black and green figure glided through the air on a glider, grabbing Peter. The New Goblin like figure held his arm out, 3 'tri-blades' popped out from the wrist down, slashing Peter across the chest. He screamed in pain and anger, he slammed his fist into Green Goblin II/New Goblin's face. He fired a web line onto a steeple, keeping his stance he fired several impact web balls at the Goblin's face. He managed to take in the new appearance for second, this Green Goblin had far more minimal armor, slapped together in places, he was black and green. His mask didn't fully cover his head, his brown hair was visible. The Glider to was different, (A/N: in my version both gliders have the 'Bat Heads') it looked like supercharged hi-tech snow-board with demonic bat-head on it. The goblin slammed Peter into a brick wall, he was barely conscious, but the Goblin looked like he was hesitant. He pressed some buttons and the mask slid open, to reveal Harry Osborn. "Harry!" "You knew this was coming Pete!" he slammed into the wall full speed with his fist. Peter evaded, "Listen to me! I didn't kill your father!" he slammed his other fist at where Peter was at, missing again. Peter's scared voice then said "He was trying to kill me! He killed himself!" "SHUT UP!" Harry yelled ripping the wall Peter was on, off the building. Harry slammed his fist into Peter and sent him flying through one office window, across the office and the other window. Peter noticed the ring fell he tried to grab it but Harry grabbed him instead. He then tried to grab it with a web zip, he missed and Harry slammed into him. Peter slugged him in the stomach, shooting a another web-line, he snatched the ring and placed it in his pocket and webbed it closed. Harry dove down slamming into small metal chimneys, chasing Peter into an alley. Harry swerved turning, riding the glider like a snow board, "I'm still here, Peter!" he screamed. Harry threw what appeared to be pumpkin bombs, instead of exploding, they cracked open into new bat winged razor bats. 8 of the bats flew toward Peter, a simple vault and the bats doubled back attacking Harry now, he smashed them easily. Harry drew a high tech Katana and started slashing like Jason on a rampage, Peter simply slapped Harry's right arm with a kick and vaulted back. Peter shot more 'web splats' at Harry and then fired a line similar to a trip-wire, Harry barely saw it, at the speed he was going he couldn't stop. The line shot forward with Harry, glider slamming into a wall smashing a wing into pieces. The line shot backwards like a sling shot, Harry went flying and his head slammed into a pipe or metal infrastructure of some kind, slamming his body into others like as he descended like a rock and slammed right into the side of dumpster. Harry's body slumped over and then did not move, Peter watched for a few seconds horrified. "Harry? Harry?!" Peter begin to press down on Harry's chest, not getting a pulse. He saw pair of plain clothes on the street, quickly and carefully he pulled Harry at of the 'Goblin' Gear and applied the plain clothes and rushed him through web slinging. The doctors immediately began treatment, while an officer interview Peter. Just as a one of the doctors said "Okay let's shock a flat line and give it up." Harry Pulse jumped out just as Norman's had when had tested the performance enhancers and Harry's eyes snapped open like a zombie's would. But unlike his father had, he didn't grab anybody in a choke hold, instead this was heard, "I think hit my head.."


End file.
